SkInNy DiPpEr
by 5u0myn0n4
Summary: A very strange and super awkward story involving Dipper and Mabel putting themselves out, and showing a lesser seen side. (Chapter 1 is the original version. Read Chapter 2, which is a newer version.)
1. SkInNy DiPpEr

Below is the original version of the fiction. Click Next for a completely rewritten version of the same idea. I recommend skipping this version here and reading the newer version. Or skip this fic altogether if you think the concept is dumb. You do you.

* * *

Day 1:

One day, Grunkle Stan arrives at the Mystery Shack with a new hot tub being carried by fork lift.

Dipper and Mabel notice, and take a look.

Stan: That's it, just a little more, stop, right there.

*hot tub is put in place*

Dipper: Wow, a new hot tub?

Grunkle Stan: Don't get any ideas kids, dis hot tub is for myself only.

Dipper and Mabel simultaneously: awwww...

Stan: Now get back to work kids!

*Stan walks off*

Mabel: Gee dipper, I've always wanted a hot tub.

Dipper: Same Mabel, shame that Grunkle Stan is hogging it for himself.

Mabel: Yeah, what a shame.

Later that night.

Both twins asleep in bed.

Mabel awakens from her fake sleep and gets up and changes from her floppy disc night gown into her swim costume.

She walks outside in the dark of night, turns on the hot tub, and gets in.

Mabel: ahh... paradise.

She enjoys it to say the least.

She gets out later that night, and goes to back to bed.

Day 2.

The next day, Mable seems happier than usual.

Dipper: Gee Mabel, you sure seem more upbeat than usual, and that's saying something

Mable: What can i say? I'm just a girl with a can do attitude.

Dipper: Whatever. Say, you didn't... sneak into Stan's hot tub did you?

Mabel: What... no. Of course not. Why would I? *nervous*

Dipper: uh huh...

Mabel: Oh hey look, it's Candy and Grenda, see ya tomorrow Dip, goin' to a sleeping over.

Dippy: hmm... (Dipper gets an idea).

Night 2:

Dipper notices he is alone in his bedroom, so he does the only logical thing he can think of.

Dipper plans to sneak into the hot tub, but seeing as he's alone, he also wants to make the most of it. So from his normal sleep attire of a shirt and shorts, completely strips down, wraps himself in a towel, and walks down to the floor, walks outside, and then he gets into the tub and skinny dips in Stan's hot tub

Dipper: aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

He enjoys it. Maybe a bit too much...

Later that night, he sees it's late, he gets out, puts his towel back on, and walks back upstairs.

Day 3:

Dipper is in an unbelievably good mood.

Mabel: I'm baaaaaack!

Dipper: *just sweeping floor with huge grin*

Mabel: YOU are in a good mood today

Dipper: Oh. Am I really? I hadn't noticed.

Mabel: You're strange.

Dipper: Say what you want Mabel, but let me tell you, last night was magical.

Mabel: Yes... do tell.

Dipper: Not literally, just figuratively... *voice trails off as Dipper feels he's already said too much*

Mabel: mmm hmm *gives Dipper a suspicious look*

Night 3:

Unlike previous nights, BOTH twins had now used the hot tub now, but at different times. Mabel missed a night, but the night she missed out, Dipper had skinny dipped in the tub now that both twins experienced true bliss, now that both of them had the same idea...

Just like the first night, Mabel changes from her night gown to her swim costume (inside her bed room with dipper in the room),  
but this time, instead of just walking down, to be on the safe side, she rearranges her pillows under her blanket to make it look like she's still in bed. she then walks down stairs quietly, and into the warm and steamy hot tub.

Slightly later, thinking Dipper to himself that he's so clever by using the tub especially late at night, does what he did the other night. Fooled by Mabel's decoy, and thinking she is still asleep, he gets out of bed, removes all his clothing, dawns a towel, and walks down stairs.

By this point, Mabel is already in the hot tub.

Dipper to Dipper walking towards tub: ah, cannot wait to get into that tub and experience paradise.

Dipper arrives to tub and past the steam, it is then that he experiences true horror and shock.

Dipper: MABEL?!

Mabel: Oh hey Dipper, here to use Stan's property without permission too?

Dipper: Uh... yeah... uh huh...

Mabel: What's wrong Dipper? You seem nervous, and your checks are turning red.

Dipper: Its... just... *continues to blush*

Mabel: Just what?

Dipper: It's just... had I known you were going to be here...

Dipper: I would've have dressed better... or at all...

Mabel: Wait, don't tell me.

Dipper: ...yep... *in tents blushing*

Mabel:... You're naked!

Dipper: ... (too embarrassed to say a word)

Mabel: *giggles*, that's cute.

Dipper: ... (still too embarrassed to speak)

Mabel: Well what are you waiting for?

Dipper: ...huh?

Mabel: You don't have to leave on my account.

Dipper: Really?

Mabel: Sure. Tell you what, I won't look while you get in *covers eyes with hands*.

Dipper: No no, let me just go inside, it'll only take a couple of minutes.

Mabel: Just get in all ready!

Dipper: Okay! Okay.

Dipper: Pauses for a bit, and takes a deep breathe. he removes his towel, and enters the tub naked as a new born baby.

Dipper *giggles a bit in embarrassment*

Mabel: I don't get why you're so shy, I'm your sister, I've seen your junk before. Heck we've even bathed together before.

Dipper: Yeah, when we were like... 3.

Mabel: 5.

Dipper: 2.

Mabel: 6.

Dipper: 1.

Mabel: 7! we bathed together when we were 7 remember?!

Dipper: You have no proof!

Mabel: Do you want proof? Cuz I have proof. *smirks*

Dipper: Whatever. Either way, it's been a while.

Mabel: 6 years is a "a while" lol.

Dipper: Think about it, 6 years out of our soon to be 13 years of living, that's like a big percent of our lives.

Mabel: Well, either way, you're just so... on edge. Relax for bit, unwind.

Dipper: Yeah, unwind...

(the two sit and chilax for a bit in the tub. dipper was a bit embarrassed being naked in front of his sister,  
but she couldn't see below the water, so he got adjusted to an extent)

some minutes later...

Mabel: You know, I'm kind of jealous you thought of skinny dipping, I would have done it too had i thought to do so.

Dipper: heh heh heh heh heh (nervously).

Mabel: You know...

Dipper: Do i want to know?

Mabel: Since it's just you and I here...

Dipper: *gulps*

Mabel: *blushes a bit then says* You wouldn't... mind if i stripped would you?

Dipper: *blushes a bunch* Uh...

Mabel: Never mind, dumb question... (she says putting herself down a bit)

Dipper: No no no. Um... sure.

Mabel: *pauses*

Dipper: I mean... sure I don't mind. Like you said, we're siblings, and after all, I've seen your junk too.

Mabel: *giggles* heh, I guess you're right.

Dipper: I'll close my eyes while you change *covers eyes*

Mabel: *smiles*

Dipper: *hears unzipping sound*

Mabel: ...you can look now.

Dipper: *opens eyes* *sees Mabel's swim suit sitting on the side of the tub*

Mabel: Well?

Dipper: Well what?

Mabel: How do you feel?

Dipper: How do i feel?

Mabel: Yeah.

Dipper: I don't know. Sweaty? Nervous? Something along those lines.

Mabel: Look, quit being so tense. The whole point of dipping skinny was to relax, and so that's what I want us to do.

Dipper: Yeah... *still blushing a bit*

Mabel: I know it's been a while since we've... you know... done this. But to be honest.. I do miss those days.

Dipper: ...really.

Mabel: Yeah, back in the good old days of early childhood, back when there wasn't a care in the world,  
and going around naked was somewhat more acceptable.

Dipper: heh heh, yeah, those were the days. *scratches head*

Mabel: You haven't said a whole lot other than just respond to me. Anything you want to get off your chest?

Dipper: Well... If you must ask. I have to say... Mabel...

Mabel: Yeah?

Dipper: About our age... the thing is...  
Is our childhood even over? I mean we're still technically children, the more you dwell on the past, then less time you have to enjoy the present. And who knows if life'll get any better from here on out.

Mabel: *silent*

Dipper: ...just think after this summer is over... we'll be teenagers.

Mabel: That's pretty scary to think about.

Dipper: It is. Also...

Mabel: Yeah?

Dipper: On a more positive note, this has been one of the best summers ever, and it isn't just because of the mystery or the trill, it's because of you.

Mabel: Really?

Dipper: Yeah. Really.

*the two stare at each other for a bit eye to eye*

*their hands meet underwater and they hold hands*

*they both close eyes, and lean back in pleasure, and smile*

*they get soo comfortable, that they both fall asleep in the tub*

Day 4

Grunkle Stan: oh KIIIIIIIIDS!

Dipper and Mabel simultaneously: huh? *scream*

Stan: What's the big idea? Using MY hot tub that I specifically said was MINE alone.

Dipper: Come to think about it, have you even used this thing yet?

Stan: I was planning to today, but instead I come out and see this!

Dipper: We... we're sorry Grunkle Stan.

Mabel: We just thought it was a shame you had to hog it for yourself.

Stan: *sigh* Well, whatever, just get up, get out, get dressed, and get back to work.

Dipper: but it's Sunday, shack is closed.

Stan: I said work!

*Stan starts to walk away*

Dipper: Wait so... that's it?

Stan: Well normally I'd punish you delinquents, but I figured the embarrassment is punishment enough. Good luck getting out of this one.

*Stan walks back to the shack*

Mabel: Well now what do we do?

Dipper: Get back inside and get dressed I guess, now where did I leave my t... oh no... Where's my towel? *says panicking*

Mabel: And where's my swimsuit?

*both scream*

Mabel: Did Stan our things?

Dipper: Where else could they have gone?

Mabel: I don't know? Maybe they were blown away by the wind?

Dipper: An unlikely story.

Mabel: Well anyway, now what?

Dipper: Wait until night when everyone's asleep and sneak back in?

Mabel: We could, but I don't think my skin can handle any more pruning. Let's just go inside now.

Dipper: No no no, I ain't getting out of this tub until i am 100% clothed.

Mabel: Well you got quite a way to go. Besides, it's Sunday, shack isn't open to customers today.

Dipper: True, still, what if we run into Wendy?

Mabel: Hello? Sunday; she's off work.

Dipper: She could still show up to hang out or something.

Mabel: Get over yourself, come on *she gets out of the tub fully exposed*

Dipper: *shields eyes* I don't know how you can be so daring.

Mabel: The trick is to not think about it.

Mabel: So how about this, since you're too chicken to get out, I'll get dressed and bring you a towel.

Dipper: Sure that sounds great.

Mabel: It's the least I can do for my twin brother.

Dipper: *smiles*

a few minutes later, Mabel returns fully clothed in her apple bloom sweatshirt

Mabel: Here you are Skinny Dipper *giggles*

Dipper: Please don't call me that ever again.

*Dipper puts on towel, walks up the stairs, and gets dressed*

Dipper: Well, that was a night for sure.

Mabel: mmm hmm, and how was last night?

Dipper: It was, not going to lie, pretty enjoyable, better than the previous night. I feel like i've gotten to know you for the first time again.

Mabel: *giggles*, you're weird.

Dipper: so are you.

Mabel: And I wouldn't have you any other way.

Dipper: Same to you.

*the two give an awkward sibling hug, and they move on with their normal day.

Later in the afternoon, Stan walks up to the twins and speaks.

Stan: Hey um, so kids. I was thinking. You really did seem to enjoy that hot tub.

Dipper and Mabel simultaneously: Yep. And?

Stan: You're right, I may have been a bit selfish keeping it to myself. So how about this. Clean up the shack, and help restock items, and tonight we'll all use the hot tub together. Just so long as you, you know, use it like civilized human beings.

Dipper: Sounds great.

Mabel: Thanks Grunkle Stan.

Stan: Heh heh, just don't expect any hospitality from me too often. Now get back to work.

The twins finish all their chores, watch some TV, and indeed that night use the hot tub with their Great Uncle Stan. Although after seeing Stan's old man body, they have second guesses, but eventually enjoy themselves as one big family. And yes all three of them had the decently to dress properly.

And thus concludes our tale of something some.


	2. SkInNy DiPpEr REDUX

The following is a re-telling/improved version of the fic I published one year ago. I did this to commemorate the one year anniversary of my first published fanfiction. Writing fics is an activity I never thought I'd do, but has since become one of my favorite pastimes. As my stories grow more complex, I thought it'd be fun to return to my roots, and do something for fun. With that said, enjoy (or cringe, that's also a valid option).

* * *

It was a typical day at Gravity Falls. Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were in the Mystery Shack unloading and stocking items on the shelves.

"Say, where's Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel.  
"You know, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since this morning." Dipper said.

They did not have to wait long to have their curiosity answered.  
Outside they could see a heavy vehicle carrying something outside the shack.  
The twins ran outside to check it out.

"That's it, just a little more." Stan said guiding the vehicle.

Dipper and Mabel walked up to Stan.

"What'chu got there?" Mabel asked.  
"A hot tub. What's it look like?" Stan asked.  
"Yeah we know, but why?" Dipper asked.  
"Well, normally I'm a cheapscape and rarely spend money on comodities." Stan said.  
"Exept this of course." Dipper sassed.  
"So about this, I found it for a great price, brand new, and could not pass it up." Stan said.  
"Which means you stole it." Dipper said.  
"Believe what you want to believe." Stan said.  
"Okay... so, when can we start using it?" Mabel asked.  
"Oh no no no no no. This hot tub is for me only." Stan said.  
"What?!" both the twins moaned in disapointment.  
"You heard me right. Tou two are not allowed to use it." Stan said.  
"Oh come on Stan. but-" Dipper was interrupted.  
"But nothing, my decision is final, now get back to work!" Stan said.

Dipper and Mabel walked back to the Shack feeling distraught.

"Well this stinks. I've always wanted a personal hot tub. And Stan literally just brought the hot tub of my dreams, and won't let us use it." Mabel said.  
"It sucks I know, but there isn't much we can do unforuantely." Dipper said.  
"Or is there?" Mabel asked.  
"Is there?" Dipper asked.  
"Um, no there isn't never mind." Mabel said.

* * *

Later that night. Dipper and Mabel were both asleep in their beds.  
However, Mabel was only pretend asleep.  
She woke up, and changed clothes. Dipper was sound asleep, so she didn't mind changing in the bedroom. She changed into her swimsuit, and walked downstairs.

Mabel made her way to the hot tub. She had to figure out how to turn it on, but she eventually figured it out.

The tub filled up with steaming fresh water.  
Mabel climbed into the tub.

"Aahhh... paradaise." she said.

She throughtoutly enjoyed it.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. She breathed in the steam, and it cleared her throat.

Everything about the hot tub soothed her. It was more relaxing than she ever could have imagined.  
Mabel closed her eyes and relaxed.  
She had to try really hard not to fall asleep, it was hard not to. She sat for a good half hour, until she stood up to stop herself from sleeping. How embarrassing would it be to fall asleep in the tub? Mabel stood up, and got out of the tub. She shivered, the air was so much colder the warm tub. Mabel drained the water, and did everything to make it look like no one was there. She wrapped herself in a towel for warmth, and went upstairs. She changed back into her night gown, and got back in bed. All while being quiet enough to not wake Dipper. Wouldn't want him finding out.

* * *

The next morning, Mabel was in a much better mood than normal.

"Gee Mabel, you sure seem more upbeat than usual, and that's saying something." Dipper said to Mabel.  
"What can I say? I'm a girl with a can do attitude." Mabel said.  
"Whatever. Say you didn't go into Stan's hot tub last night did you?" Dipper asked.  
"What? No. Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" Mabel asked back.  
"I was just curious." Dipper said.

Hmm, sneak into Stan's hot tub at night... That's actually not a bad idea. Dipper thought in his head.

"Oh and by the way, I'm sleeping over at Candy's place tonight, so just a heads up." Mabel said.  
"Oh okay, that's fine." Dipper said.

Hmm, Mabel won't be here tonight... that actually works out perfectly... Dipper was cooking up something.

Later that night:

"Bye Dipper, see you tomorrow!" Mabel said.  
"Bye Mabel!" Dipper said.

Dipper was looking forward to tonight.

* * *

It was late at night, Dipper was in bed pretending to sleep, when it was almost time to do the thing. Mabel was away, and Stan's hot tub sat outside unguarded, this gave him an idea.  
His eyes opened as he his plan into motion.  
Heh, it's time. Dipper thought.  
Dipper got out of bed, and did the unthinkable.  
We all know what was he was thinking of doing. It's in the title for crying out loud.  
Dipper, thinking he was so clever by doing this while Mabel was away, he...  
How do I put it? He removed his shirt, and pulled down his pants. And to the surprise of... no one? Everyone? I don't know. Anyway, in addition to pulling down his pants, he had also pulled down his underwear/tighty whities. He had stripped himself completely naked, just to wrap himself in a towel. While wrapped in the towel, he made his way slowly and quietly out of his room, downstairs, and subsequently outside.

Why he didn't wait until he was outside to strip is beyond me. But hey, when the pituitary gland is thinking, common sense goes out the window.  
Dipper approached the hot tub with much anticipation.  
When he arrived, he turned the hot tub on. He turned the valve to let the water in, and he turned on the bubbles, and let it steam up. He breathed in the steam, and could already feel its effects.  
He was hoping the steam wouldn't create too much attention.  
The tub was ready, and so, the was only one thing left to do. Ugh. You clicked on the fic, here we go.  
Dipper, he removed his towel, exposing himself to the elements. He blushed a little, and peered around, hoping no one was watching. He climbed in slowly into the hot tub.  
He put is left leg in, and then his right leg. The water was very hot. Dipper was one of those people who was slow to get into a hot tub, but in this case he kind of rushed.

"Oooh hot!" he said out loud.

He got used to it. He sat inside the tub, leaning back until the water level reached up to his shoulders.  
"AAHHhhhh..." he enjoyed it... to say the very least.  
He settled and got very comfortable.

It didn't stop there. He grabbed a hold of his... you know, and just held it, with some light tugging.  
And um well yeah um. He may have made a mess.

Dipper had never felt relaxation like this in a long time. Not since... well since other questionable choices. Let's just say this isn't the first time he's done something like this.  
(By the way, is Dipper naked in that one scene where he bathes in Dipper vs. Manliess? I'm convinced Dipper was naked in that scene. Bathing with a loincloth makes no sense, but then again, there are weirder things in the show.)

Dipper started to close his eyes. He tried hard not to fall asleep, as that would be beyond embarrassing.

After enough time had passed, it was time to get out.  
Although he wasn't thrilled, he forced got out of the tub, put his towel back on, turned off the tub, and headed upstairs. He wanted to stay longer, but he really couldn't.

When Dipper got back upstairs, he thought to himself Gee, I'm already nude, why get dressed just to sleep?  
Aand so Dipper slept nude too. I'd be lying if I said this was his first time doing this. At least in my head canon he does this whenever he's alone.

* * *

The next morning, Dipper was in the shack, all dressed sweeping the floors, with a giant grin on his face.

"I'm back." Mabel was back from her sleep over.

Mabel walked by Dipper and was intreged.  
"What's gotten into you bro bro?" Mabel asked.  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Dipper asked, still grinning.  
"You are in a very good mood today." Mabel said.  
"Oh. Am I really? I hadn't noticed." Dipper said.  
"You're strange." Mabel said.  
"Say what you want Mabel, but let me tell you, last night was magical." Dipper confessed.  
"Yes, do tell." Mabel said "Uh... not literally..." Dipper said. He got nervous. He may have said too much.  
"Mmm hmm." Mabel just said.

Dipper grew wide eyed, and just continued to sweep while whistling, pretending the conversation hadn't happened.

* * *

It was late at night again.

Mabel had missed using the hot tub last night, and was looking foward to using it again.  
Dipper couldn't wait to use it again either.  
So with both twins wanted to use the hot tub, oh boy.

Mabel got out of bed before Dipper. She rearranged her bed and pillows to make it look like she was still in bed, even though she wasn't. She sneaked downstairs, changed into her bathing suit, and went into the hot tub.

Dipper got up later. He thought the later the better. Like last night, he stripped himself (this time carefully, thinking Mabel was in bed.) He walked outside with his towel. He noticed steam already rising from the hot tub.  
"Hmm, someone use it earlier and forget to turn if off?" Dipper wondered.  
"Oh well, at least it's already heated." he concluded.  
Dipper made his way through the steam with great anticpation.  
Anticipation that quickly turned into sheer and uncomfortable awkwardness.  
When he made it to the hot tub, he learned what true horror felt like.

"MABEL!?" Dipper cried in horror.  
"Oh hey bro bro, here to use Stan's hot tub without his permission too?" Mabel asked.  
"Um... hey Mabel. Funny running into you here." Dipper said rubbing his arm.

"What's wrong Dipper? Your cheecks are turning all red." Mabel asked.  
It was true, Dipper's face blushed like never before.  
"It's just..." Dipper started.  
"Just what?" Mabel asked.  
"If I had known you would be here, I would have dressed better... that is to say... dress at all..." Dipper said hesitantly.  
"Wait, don't tell me." Mabel had just realized.  
"..." Dipper just continued to blush in embarressment.  
"You're naked!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"..." Dipper didn't speak. He just blushed. He was too embarssed.  
"Heh, that's cute." Mabel said.

Dipper stood and rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mabel asked friendily.  
"Huh?" Dipper was confused.  
"You don't have to leave on my account." Mabel said.  
"You sure? It wouldn't take long for me to go inside." Dipper said but was inturpted.  
"Just get in already!" Mabel demanded. She was growing impatient.  
"Okay, okay." Dipper said.  
Dipper was nervious, but he had agreed to get in the tub right then and there.  
"Um... so, I'm really going to do this aren't I?" he quetioned himself.  
"Yes you are. I'll even close my eyes while you get in." Mabel said. She closed her eyes, and put her hands in front of her eyes.

Dipper was understandably nervous. I don't know how none of you all feel about being nude in front of others, but it isn't easy.  
He took a deep breath, and slowly removed his towel, once again exposing himself completely to the elements.  
He reluctantly climbed into the tub to join his sister Mabel.  
He got in the hot water faster than he usually would. Normally he eased himself in, like he did last night. But with Mabel around, he cut to the chase and got in.  
He got in faster than he was used to, and was shaken by the heat.  
"Woo, boy this place is hot." Dipper said.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, I've see your junk before." Mabel said. "Besides, we used to bathe together all the time."  
"Yeah, when we were like, five." Dipper said.  
"Seven."  
"Four."  
"Eight."  
"Three." they went back and forth.  
"Nine! Don't you remember the last time we bathed?" Mabel asked.  
"Not particularly well." Dipper said.  
"Don't you remember that day? We bathed together the last day before our tenth birthdays. We still bathed as late as nine years of age, but our parents drew the line at double digits of age, citing we were too old." Mabel said.  
"We were too old. Too old by like... five years. We're too old for this now..." Dipper lamented.  
"This is different. Baths/showers are one thing. But think of this more like, pure relaxtion, rather than nesecity." Mabel said.  
"If only I dressed for this occasion." Dipper said.  
"You need to learn to loosen up." Mabel said.

"You know, it wasn't even that long ago." Mabel said.  
"We last took a bath just before we turned ten. So that means we haven't bathed in only about three years." Mabel said.  
"You have no proof that this even happened." Dipper said, trying to deny it.  
"You want proof? Because I got proof." Mabel said smirking.  
"You don't think I didn't do anything special for our last bath do you?" Mabel asked sarcastically.  
"I don't even want to know what evidence you could have so I'm going to change the subject." Dipper said.

"Sure, here's a new subject." Mabel said, sort of peeved at what a stickler her brother was being.

"You know, I'm kind of jelous that you thought to skinny dip in the hot tub." Mabel said. "I probably would have if it crossed my mind."  
"Heh heh, yeah. I suppose." Dipper said nervously.  
"Hey Dipper..." Mabel asked softly.  
"Yes Mabel?" Dipper asked.  
"...It isn't one of our baths unless, we both... participate." Mabel said.  
"Uh huh yeah?" Dipper asked getting neverous.  
"You don't mind if I... strip do you?" Mabel asked nervously.  
"Um..." lots of blushing form Dipper.  
"Oh never mind. It was a dumb question anyway." Mabel said putting herself down. "You're right, it's weird to do this."  
"No no. This isn't weird at all. What we're doing, though awkward, is totally... normal-ish." Dipper said.  
"What I mean to say was, sure. I don't mind." Dipper said. "Go ahead. Besides, I've seen your junk too." he scratched his head.  
Mabel smiled.  
"Here, I won't look while you do it." Dipper covered his eyes.  
Dipper heard an unzipping sound, and some rustling.  
"You can look now..." Mabel said.  
Dipper opened his eyes, and saw Mabel's swimsuit sitting on the side of the tub.  
As for Mabel... yes indeed. She was naked too. Her shoulders completely bare. She sat pretty low in the tub, to where only her shoulders up could be seen. But you as the (sick and twisted) reader are allowed to interpret how much of Mabel was hidden under the water.  
Now, both pines twins sat in the hot tub totally nude. Fantastic.

"Well..." Mabel asked.  
"Well what?" Dipper asked.  
"How do you feel?" Mabel asked.  
"Okay... I guess." Dipper answered.

"So... are you going to take off your head band?" Dipper asked.  
"Do you want me to remove my headband?" Mabel asked.  
"Uh..." Dipper wasn't ready for the question.  
"Do you not like my headband?" Mabel asked.  
"No no no. I was just asking." Dipper answered "I mean, it is kind of weird to be wearing a headband... and nothing else." Mabel said.  
"It's not weird. It's cute. I... like your headband." Dipper said.  
*giggle* "Thanks Dipper. I like it too. It's just... me." Mabel said.  
Dipper giggled too. Although his giggled was noticeably restrained, and uneasy sounding.

Mabel loosened up and relaxed, but Dipper... let's just say wasn't nearly as comfy. Dipper got very... stiff.  
"I don't get you. Your body's free, but you're still all in a bunch. Lighten up a little." Mabel said.  
"But how can I? What we're doing isn't right." Dipper said.  
"Forget about your moral crap. Nobody's around. It's just us, now enjoy yourself." Mabel said.  
"But Mabel I-" Dipper was interrupted.  
"Forget about social norms, or any worries, and just let yourself relax." Mabel said.  
Dipper's eyes grew bigger. He clearly wanted to relax, but inside he just couldn't.  
"I just wanted you to have a good time Dipper..." Mabel's voice trailed off.  
"Barring any rules, or anything like that, I just wanted us to have a good time together. But clearly this isn't working..." Mabel said looking down.  
"Mabel, it's not you, or anything of this. It's me, being uncomfortable, when I shouldn't be." Dipper said.  
Mabel looked at Dipper.  
"To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you're here. And I can't imagine myself doing this with anyone but you." Dipper said.  
Mabel smiled, she was touched by what he said.  
"You're so sweet Dipper. But... what's bothering you?" she asked.  
"It's just all in my head. I can't not think about the... consequences." Dipper said.  
Mabel paused.  
"What if Stan found out? What would do? What if mom or dad found out?" Dipper asked.  
"I don't want us getting into any trouble... or worse." Dipper said.

Dipper shuttered in place.

* * *

Mabel tried to relax, but it was clear that Dipper was uncomfortable.

"You know what forget it. This isn't working." Mabel climbed out of hot tub.  
"W-where are you going Mabel?" Dipper asked.  
"I'm leaving." she replied.  
"Why?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to have a good time, but obviously you don't want me here." Mabel said.  
"Wait Mabel. Don't go." Dipper said. Mabel noticed that his voice was choked up.  
"...I always enjoy your company. You're my best friend, I enjoy being with you."

"You really mean that Dipper?  
"Of course. If you want to hang out, I don't want me to stop you." Dipper said. "So uh, you can stay."  
"Thanks Dipper, now come on, you need to loosen up." Mabel climbed back in the tub.

* * *

Mabel scooted next to Dipper's side, reached over and held his hand.

"Right now it's just you and me. You can worry all you want later, but right now... I just want to sit and have a good time... with my brother." Mabel said.  
"Mabel, I've had plenty of good times with you already." Dipper said.  
"This entire summer with you, has been some of the most fun I've ever had. We've had lots of great times together already. And this right here is just... kind of silly don't you think?" Dipper asked.  
"It is silly, and weird, dare I say excessive, but that's what's so fun about it." Mabel giggled.  
Dipper smiled anxiously.

"You're cute when you're... anxious." Mabel said.  
"Thanks, and you're cute when you're-" Dipper stopped himself mid sentense.  
"When I'm what? Come on. Finish your sentense!" Mabel teased Dipper.  
"I don't wanna finish that sentence." Dipper said blushing.  
"Come on. I know what you were going to say." Mabel said.  
"Um..." Dipper stuttered.  
"You think I'm cute naked don't you?" Mabel smirked.  
"Um..." Dipper didn't know what to say.  
"You're attracted to me admit it!" Mabel said.  
"Okay, I think you're cute. Naked or not." Dipper admitted.  
"HA! I knew it." Mabel said.

The twins sat back and relax some more.

"Boy it's hot in this tub, why don't I take a break?" Mabel suggested. She stood up and sat on the side railing of the tub..  
"Really?" Dipper moaned.  
"Why not?" Mabel asked. "You come up here too." she requested.  
"Alright fine." Dipper said.

Dipper stood up and sat on the railing too. And yes, it's what you think it is.

"Stop it Mabel. You're making me blush." Dipper laughed.  
"You're such a wuss Dipper." Mabel said.  
"Quit embaressing me Mabel." Dipper said.  
"But you're so cute when you're naked and embaressed." Mabel said.  
"And you're cute when... you're... naked..." Dipper said.  
"Aha! You admit it twice!" Mabel said.  
"Pass me that headband of yours why don't you?" Dipper smirked.  
"Don't mind if I do." Mabel removed her headband and tossed it into Dipper's hands. Dipper caught it, and blushed.  
"Am I making you... stiff?" Mabel smirked.  
Dipper blushed and covered himself.  
"Shut up Mabel." laughed Dipper.

Mabel pushed Dipper into the water.  
"Hey!" Dipper said.  
*giggle* they both giggled.  
Dipper grabbed Mabel's leg, and pulled her in.  
Mabel laughed.  
Mabel fell in front of Dipper, really close in front of his face. The two blushed.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.  
"Yes Mabel?" Dipper asked.  
Mabel started giggling.  
"What?" Dipper asked concerned.  
"Oh nothing, except for a certain something poking me." Mabel said  
"Uh..." Dipper blushed.  
"I mean, I'm poking you too, so I guess we're even." Mabel said.

Dipper and Mabel started sweating, and breathing heavily.

The two twins closed their eyes, and felt entranced. They put their vision aside, and just let the experience take over. What kind of experience exactly? Well, you make that decision.

After their, experience, the twins fell asleep in the tub. Their eyes were closed, they were so relaxed, they just fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning.

"OH KIIIIIIDS!" screamed a familiar voice.  
"AAAHH!" The twins screamed.  
"What's the big idea?" Stan asked.  
"We're sorry Stan!" Mabel apologized.  
"Please forgive us! We didn't mean any inconveniencing." Dipper pleaded.  
"Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not mom or dad." Mabel pleaded.

"So, you kids thought you could use my hot tub without permission huh?" Stan asked. "And you decided clothing was optional in the tub?"  
"We're really sorry Stan. Please have mercy." Dipper begged.  
"*sigh*, I won't tell anyone about this." Stan said.  
"Thank you Stan." The twins sighed a breath of relief.  
"But, you two are on your own for this. I don't want none of, whatever this is. You kids handle this yourself." Stan walked away.

"Phew, that was a close call." Mabel said.  
"For sure." Dipper said.

"Wait, where's my towel!?" Dipper was concerned.  
"And where's my bathing suit?!" Mabel was also concerned.  
"AAHHHH!" They both screamed.  
"Where'd they go? They were right here last night?" Mabel asked.  
"Think Stan took them?" Dipper asked.  
"Maybe. Would he do something like that?" Mabel asked.  
Dipper shrugged.

In the background, the twins failed to noticed that the goat eating Dipper's towel and Mabel's bathing suit.

"Well now what?" Mabel asked.  
"Sit here and wait for it to be night again? So everyone's asleep?" Dipper suggested.  
"Hmm, I like that idea, but I don't think my skin can handle any more pruning." Mabel said, showing how much how fingers were pruned.  
"Let's just walk inside." she said.  
"Are you nuts!?" Dipper asked.  
"No, you're nuts. Get it? See what I did there?" Mabel joked.  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Dipper said.  
"Jokes aside, it's Sunday, and the shack is closed to tourists." Mabel said.  
"But what if... Wendy's inside?" Dipper asked.  
"Hello? It's Sunday. She's off work." Mabel said.  
"She could be visiting just to hang out or something." Dipper said.  
"Oh for crying out loud, I'm just climbing out." Mabel said.  
Mabel stepped up and climbed out of the tub fully exposed.  
Dipper blushed and shielded his eyes.  
"I don't know how you can be so daring." Dipper said.  
"You just got to not think about it. That's what I do." Mabel said.  
"Would you mind bringing down a towel?" Dipper asked.  
Mabel smiled.  
"Sure thing bro-bro." Mabel said.  
Mabel walked into the shack.

* * *

Mabel came back with all her clothes on, and an extra towel.

"Here you go skinny Dipper." Mabel handed the towel to Dipper.  
"Please never call me that again." Dipper said.  
"Now would you mind turning around?" Dipper asked.  
"Sure thing Mabel said.

Mabel held the towel up for Dipper to use. She closed her eyes and turned around. Dipper stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Dipper walked upstairs wrapped in his towel, up to his bedroom, Mabel followed behind.

"Um, Mabel. How's about a little privacy?" Dipper requested standing just outside their bedroom.  
"Why? We literally spent last night together naked. What else have you got to hide?" Mabel asked.  
"I suppose. But you know, I'd like some privacy while I change.  
"I understand. As your sister, I understand your request for privacy, and shall respect it. It is only the polite thing to do." Mabel said.  
"Thanks Mabel, for being so courteous." Dipper said.  
"No problem, now hurry in before I change my mind and yank that towel from your body." Mabel teased.

Later on in the day, Dipper and Mabel were in the lobby downstairs, but fully dressed.

"Ahem. So..." Mabel started.  
"So... what?" Dipper asked.  
"How was... last night?" Mabel asked.  
"It was, actually pretty fun." Dipper answered. "Even though it was super awkward, I really enjoyed it. It felt like I got to know you all over again." Dipper said.  
"Heh, you're weird." Mabel said.  
"So are you." Dipper said.  
"And I wouldn't have you any other way." Mabel said.  
"Me neither, or... me too. You know what I mean." Dipper said.  
"I love you Dipper." Mabel said.  
"And I love you too." Dipper said.

The two siblings hugged.

Stan walked in the room.

"Hey kids, so um. I thought about some things, have realized that you two have done some very nice work around the Shack as of late, so maybe it's time for a little, giving." Stan said.  
"What I mean is, perhaps you're right. Maybe keeping the hot tub to myself was selfish, and I should have expected what I saw this morning.

"So what I'm saying is, the hot tub is yours, as much as it is mine." Stan said.  
"Thank you Stan." the twins thanked.  
"Under the condition, that you two wear clothes in the hot tub, no exceptions.  
"Promise!" The twins promised.

* * *

That night. They disobeyed Stan's orders and sneaked into the hot tub to skinny dip again.

"Gee Dipper, you look great as ever tonight." Mabel said, sitting in the tub naked again.  
"Thanks, you too." Dipper said, sitting naked again.  
"What is it about doing this that is so... fun?" Mabel asked "I don't know, but I'm not questioning." Dipper said.

The twins sat and relaxed.

"Mabel...?" Dipper said.  
"Yes Dipper?" Mabel asked.  
"I...I... " Dipper started to say.  
"You...?" Mabel asked.  
"There isn't anyone in the world I'd rather do this with, other than you." said Dipper.  
"Aww, thanks bro-bro. I feel the same way about you." Mabel said.  
"Mystery twins?" Dipper said.  
"Mystery twins." Mabel said.

* * *

And there you have it. They're both weirdos. But then again, I wrote the story, and even wrote it again a year later, so maybe I'm the weirdo. But then again, you just read it all (I assume, unless you scrolled to the bottom). So really, who's the real weirdo? I guess in a way, we're all weirdos, in our own way. Embrace the weird.

Oh and to answer the question; What's with the weird capitalization? I wrote it that way because I was embarrassed that I wrote and published the story, I couldn't even type it normally. Publishing your ideas can be intimidating, but it can also be a lot of fun.


End file.
